The Best of Me
by professionaldooropener
Summary: Hermione, Fred and George were friends then hermione left for harry and ron, now in the trios last year fred and george are back, hermione and ron are dating join fred and george in the quest to break up ron and hermione ron bashing fwxhg on Hiatus AU OOC
1. Prolouge

**Disclaimer: I don't own harry potter it belongs to jkr nor do I own the starting line**

The Best of Me

Prologue

I always loved her, ever since I lade eyes on that bushy haired 11 year-old girl. I sighed thinking to when she first really new who I was.

FLASHBACK

Me and George were running away from Filch…. as always. We skidded around the corner to find another empty hallway. Quickly we ran to the wall and stood flat up against it, Filch being the oh-so-stupid-one, as we called him, ran right past us without a single glance in our general direction.

As soon as his footsteps faded, we started laughing silently. But quickly stopped when we heard footsteps coming our way, once again we froze to the wall, not daring to breath.

Then I heard someone crying, a girl none the less. Giving each other a relived glance, we stepped from our hiding place and asked the girl what her name was.

"M-m-my name i-is H-Hermione, G-Granger." The little girls tears started to stop.

Later both me George and I confided in each other that we were glad the tears had stopped, being barely 13 we didn't know how to comfort a crying girl.

"What house are you in?" George asked kindly.

"Gryffindor," she replied the tears completely gone.

"Oh goody, so are we," I said, jumping up, and down a little. "I'm Fred, and this is George."

"Were third years, and would I be right in guessing you're a first year," though it was phrased as a question, it was said as a statement.

She nodded, slightly.

"Sooo," I said trying to break the silence that had fallen, I was exceptionally good at that. "What is an 11 year old girl doing out of bed at this ungodly hour?"

"Crying, none the less," added George finishing my question for me.

"I left the dorms because, all the other girls were making fun of, telling me how ugly I was, and how I would never have any friends, and I would be alone for the rest of my life. So the more I thought about it, the more I knew what they said was true, I am ugly, I have no friends, and I'll be alone for the rest of my life." With that said tears started rolling down her pale skin.

George and I looked at each other aghast, back then we didn't know the cruelty of girls. "If you want, we'll be your friends." I said looking at George to make sure this was fine with him; he met my glance and nodded discreetly.

"Yeah, of course we'll be your friends, bestest buddies to the end!" George and I both struck a ridiculous pose, emitting a giggle from Hermione.

"I think I like that idea, having friends sounds…. nice."

END FLASHBACK

Yeah bestest buddies to the end, that lasted not even twenty-four hours. The next day was Halloween, and well, you know the rest.

After that Hermione ignored us, anytime we wanted to talk to her, ask her what was going on, Ronald was in the way, guarding her every move.

Now their going out, it's their last year at Hogwarts, and Me and George are going back to finish our last year at Hogwarts.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own it belongs to jkr and I don't own the starting line either**

The Best of Me

Chapter 1

"CRAP, CRAP, CRAP! I'm going to be late," a flustered and angry Hermione Granger sped out of her house, jumping into her car; she drove away from her apartment at top speed.

Arriving at Kings Cross Station, Hermione parked her car grabbed her trunk and ran to the barrier, quickly looking around making sure no one was watching, she fell quickly through the barrier

Loading her luggage, Hermione jumped on the train, just as it started to move. Letting out a sigh she went to find her friends.

Stepping into the last compartment on the train, Hermione grinned to see all of her friends sitting around. Harry looked up at Hermione is shock.

"H-Hermione!" he stuttered out.

Hermione grinned to herself, she had changed, her frizzy hair was now straight, she had gotten taller, and her face no longer had any baby fat. Also Hermione had been introduced to wearing makeup, and skirts. But most of the time she wore jeans and a tank top.

"Yes, Harry," she grinned at him mockingly. "It's nice to see you too."

Shaking out of his stupor, Harry went over to Hermione and gave her a hug, "It's great to see you, Mina." Hermione giggled at the nickname, and hugged the rest of her friends.

Just then Ron walked in looking out of breath, and slightly flustered. "Hermione?" he questioned dully.

"Hey Ron, why do you look like you just ran around Hogwarts, twice!" Ron strode over to her, and pulled her into a kiss.

"Because I just ran through the train looking for you guys," he replied, his voice was calm, but his eyes darted nervously to the door, just as a shadow disappeared from sight.

Shrugging her shoulders at Harry, who also looked puzzled. She sat down next to the window, and pulled out a book, 'Dhampir,' by Barb and J.C. Hendee. (AN I don't own that book but I love it so it's in here now) Drowning out the sounds of everything, Hermione indulged on her favorite book.

Hermione was shaken out of her book stupor, when the train jerked to a halt. Putting her book back into her messenger bag Hermione made to follow her friends, but was separated from them in the crowd of students.

Shrugging her shoulders she climbed into a carriage that was occupied by none other than the Weasly twins!

"FRED, GEORGE!" she shrieked she gave them both a huge hug.

"Hi Hermione," they replied weakly.

"Oh my god, it's great to see you guys, we haven't talked in a real conversation in like, like-"

"Since your first year," interrupted Fred.

"Yeah, exactly! First yea-," she trailed off suddenly realizing what it meant. "Oh," she said softly.

"Yeah," George replied just as softly.

"We always tried to talk to you," said Fred sadly. "But Ron would never let us talk to you."

"Said we gave off a bad vibe," George said with a laugh. Both he and Fred started laughing, but stopped immediately when they saw Hermione's eyes start to fill with tears. They were both by her side instantly when the first tear fell, followed by one and then another.

The put their arms around her, and gave her a comforting hug. "I-I-I'm so sorry," Hermione choked out. "Y-You guys o-o-offered to be my f-friends, b-but I dropped you l-like dirt." The tears kept falling and no matter how hard Hermione tried to stop them they wouldn't.

Their little reunion was stopped when the carriage halted in front of the gates at Hogwarts. George stepped out, then Fred, who offered his hand to Hermione, and she gladly took it. She smiled at them shakily, "Thanks guys."

They simply nodded, 'Hey," George began. "Do you want to eat dinner with us Hermione?" Both he and Fred put on equally charming grins.

Shrugging her shoulders she said, "hey why not!" They strode up to the doors arm-in-arm with Hermione in the middle.

Coming into the great hall the sat down at Gryffindor laughing at a joke Fred had just made.

"So Hermione," George drawled out. "Can you tell the difference between me and my, comrade Fred here."

"Yeah I can, it's really easy."

"Like hell it's easy," Said Fred emphatically slapping his hand down on the table, "our own mother can't tell the difference, and you can?"

"The very idea is incredulous," said George mimicking his brother's action of slapping the hand on the table.

"No, I really can, George's eyes are slightly darker blue, while Fred's are tinted green." They both stared at her, mouths agape. "Pus Fred has a freckle on the corner of his left eye, while George has one on his right.

"I thought we were the only ones who new that," Fred said dumbfounded.

"It's only simple observation skills," Hermione replied as though everyone knew how to tell the twins apart.

Just as they were about to say something Dumbledore interrupted, "The feast can now begin." There was some cheering from the students as they began to fill their plates. Fred and George filled up their plates to as much as they could hold, and to their surprise so did Hermione.

"What?" she said to their amazed glance. "I'm really hungry, and she began to dig in. Shaking their heads they also dug into their food.

Two hours later they finished eating, feeling really fat. "Uggg," George groaned loudly.

Fred and Hermione, responded with groans equally loud, "Remind me never to eat that much again," Hermione said clutching her stomach in agony.

"Me too," Fred said also holding his stomach, as though it would fall off if he let go.

They were walking up to the common room slowly, behind all the other students, even though Hermione was having a great time, she wondered where Harry and Ron were. Shaking her head with a sigh, she knew that they were probably down at the kitchens begging for more food, well maybe not Harry, but Ron most likely was.

Hermione grinned fondly at the thought of Ron, when he asked her out, she had been to surprised to say anything but yes. The truth was she didn't have any feelings for him when he asked her out, but she grew fonder of him. 'Why does everyone think we're the perfect couple?' Hermione questioned to herself. 'I don't love him, but I'm pretty sure he loves me, and if we're still together at the end of this year, he'll ask me to marry him, and I'll probably crush him when I say no.'

Fred fell silent as he watched Hermione, a lone tear dripped down her face, but she swept it away quickly. Fred let out a sigh, they reached the portrait hole, and Hermione threatened the fat lady, to let them in. "YES!" Hermione yelled when they had gotten through. "I so made her let us in!" She jumped up and down like a child getting a birthday present.

"Hermione," Hermione stopped, turned, and froze when she heard the voice.

"R-Ron, what are you doing up," she stuttered out.

"Waiting for my lovely girlfriend, what else." Ron got up and started moving towards her. "And why are you in the company of my brothers," Ron spat out the word brothers as though it were something nasty.

"Walking, that's all," Hermione squirmed a little under his gaze. Then without any warning he kissed her, but was pulled off by Fred and George.

"**Little** brother, that's sick, don't do it in front of us," George said with mock disapproval.

"Yeah Ronniekins, don't go kissing Hermione in front of us," said Fred, but his mocking grin was forced, and his hands were clenching, and unclenching.

Ron just gave them a dirty look, and stormed up the stairs, Hermione just stared confused up the stairs. "Ok…. that was odd," she said with a confused expression on her face.

"He just doesn't want us around," George said offhandedly.

"He thinks we'll steal you away from him," said Fred with a real grin this time.

"Yeah right, like that would ever happen," Hermione said snorting with laughter.

"You never know," said Fred offhandedly. He and George drifted towards the stairs leaving a confused Hermione in their wake.

"What did he mean by that," she wondered aloud. Shaking her head she started up the stairs towards bed.

**YAY I finished another chapter woot woot REIVEW please cause they make me write faster**


	3. Chapter 2 Phase One begins

Disclaimer: I don't own hp belongs to jkr don't own the starting line either.

The Best of Me

Chapter two, Phase one

"Alright, we now, know Ron is extremely over protective of the fair Hermione." George stated, pacing around his and Fred's secret dorm.

"Right," Fred agreed.

"Well, this should be simple," George continued. "All we have to do is make Hermione hate him."

Fred stared at him, "George this is no simple task, they've been friends, since like 1st year." He shook his head, "It's not going to be simple at all."

"Then," George began, "We must make up some ridiculous plan, that's sure to fail, and make them end up closer then before!"

Fred grinned, "Oh yes, it must be ridiculous, and sure to fail, but it can't make them end up closer." George had an exact replica of the evil grin on Fred's face.

"Yes," I have the perfect plan," George rubbed his hands in a maniacal way. "It's perfect," when he told Fred he too cackled in delight. They stayed up the rest of the night planning.

SCENE CHANGE

Hermione woke up, took a shower, now she was debating what to wear. 'I wonder if Fred will like this skirt,' she thought to herself. 'OH NO! I mean if Ron will like this skirt, not Fred. Silly me,' she laughed nervously to herself. Tossing the skirt aside she picked up a simple red tank top, and a pair of blue jeans. Giving her self a look in the mirror, she nodded in approval, picking up her book bag she headed down towards the great hall.

Sitting down next to Harry, she greeted him with, "Good morning Harry."

He responded with, "Mrgeg Mina." Shaking her head at his tiredness she put some bacon and French toast on her plate.

Taking a swig of orange juice Harry, didn't look as tired. "Mina, you didn't break up with Ron or anything did you?"

Hermione almost spat out her cranberry juice and answered, "No, why would I do that?" but for some reason in her head her brain was going Fred, Fred, Fred. Silencing the voice she looked at Harry concerned. "Does he think I did, because I don't remember doing any such thing."

"Well, when he came up last night, he looked pretty angry, so I didn't even try to talk to him; I thought you might have broken up with him." Harry looked and said, "Hey there he is now."

Hermione looked up, but for a moment felt her heart sink when it wasn't Fred. Ron walked into the great hall but didn't sit with Hermione and Harry, instead he went over to where Fred and George were sitting.

He said something to Fred, but Fred shook his head no, and made a shooing motion. But Ron it seemed wanted to talk to him, and dragged him out of the hall.

There was some muffled shouting that you would only hear if you listened. Then Ron once again stormed into the hall and dragged Hermione out of it.

"Hermione, do you love me?" Ron questioned angrily.

"Uhh, Ron, I-I don't, but I like you, but for me... it's too early for love." Hermione sadly replied. "I can't love yet, I mean I love Harry like a brother, I loved you like a brother, but when we went out those feelings changed."

At his hopeful glance she sighed, "Ron, I like you a lot, but I don't love you, not yet."

Ron sighed and leaned against the hallway wall. "I love you Hermione, and I don't want to give you up, you mean everything to me," his expression was earnest. "I'll wait forever, if after forever means you'll love me."

Hermione smiled gently, "Ron one day I hope I can say I love you too." In her head though there was some thing screaming 'NO, NO, NO! Your not meant for Ron, tell him that NOW!' Shaking away those thoughts Hermione walked over to Ron and hugged him.

"I'm sorry for acting this way Hermione," Ron apologized wrapping his arms around her small waist.

"Me too Ron, me too," Hermione said softly. They walked back into the hall hand in hand.

"Guess you two made up, huh," said Harry chuckling at his best friends.

"Guess we did," said Ron smiling at Hermione. She smiled back, but as soon as she turned her head away, they started talking about quidditch. (spelling?)

Shaking her head she motioned to the twins, beckoning them over. When they complied she greeted them, "Hey guys."

"Hey Hermione," they said in unison pushing Ron, and Harry over, taking a seat on either side of her.

They stated talking about nothing in particular when their schedules came. "Finally," Hermione said. "I thought they would never come."   
Quickly glancing over hers she smiled, every class she wanted was on here. Her week went something like this.

**Monday**

**Arithmacy 9:00 to 10:00**

**Transfiguration 10:30 to 11:30**

**Lunch 12:00 to 1:30**

**Potions 2:00 to 3:00**

**Tuesday**

**Muggle Studies 10:00 to 11:00**

**Free Period 11:00 to 12:00**

**Lunch 12:00 to 1:00**

**Ancient Runes 1:30 to 2:30**

Then her days trade in and out like this same on Wednesday as Monday, same on Thursday as on Tuesday.

Looking at Fred and Georges she saw, Fred had the exact same classes she did! George had Tuesdays and Thursdays the same. Stealing Harry and Ron's she saw that they only had potions and lunch together. Saying goodbye to them Hermione and Fred headed towards arithmacy not seeing the angry stare Ron was shooting at Fred's back.

**Yay another chapter done yeah that part about Hermione and Ron don't worry she'll end up with Fred in the end……. Maybe hehe that would be telling yeah I needed a part where it shows Ron really does care about her and isn't an over jealous pig review! It makes me update sooner but don't expect one to soon I need to write on my other story broken sword **


	4. Chapter3

**OMG I HAVN'ET UPDATED IN FOREVER! I FEEL SOOO BAD! But my life's been hectic but I try.**

Chapter 3

Hermione sighed, it was so boring in her class, not that she didn't like it, she just knew it all already. She looked around and spotted Fred in the back, seemingly sleeping, but his eyelids kept fluttering. Grinning at a sudden thought she opened her book and propped it up on her desk, making it seem like she was reading along with the teacher.

Taking some parchment she tapped it with her wand and whispered an incantation. She scribbled a note, and Fred suddenly woke up and looked at his parchment, he grinned and wrote back.

(AN Hermione will be italics and Fred will be bold and italics)

_Hey FRED!_

_**Hey Miya**_

_That a new one_

_**And I plan to never call you that again**_

_Excellent_

_**Haha funny**_

_w/e_

_**soo why is miss good-two-shoes talking in class**_

_cause I'm bored_

_**me too**_

_the only reason I'm bored is cause I know this all ready_

_**well aren't you just a smartass **_

_HEY I RESENT THAT _

_**Your supposed to**_

_Ugg your so so_

_**Charming**_

_**Handsome**_

_**Irresistible**_

_Stuck up_

_Loathsome_

_immature _

_**well aren't we tired today**_

_just a little (sarcasm)_

_**I can tell sarcastic writing when I see it!**_

_Sure ya can Sparky_

_**Sparky?**_

_That's my dogs name_

_**Aww what kind**_

_**HEY!**_

_Lol_

_I was wandering when you would catch on_

_**I'm not a dog you know**_

_I know_

_But Sparky is cute_

_**Sooo your implying that I'm cute**_

_If that's what you got from that then_

_Yeah…. I guess I do think your cute_

Fred grinned at the parchment in front of him, and was about to reply but Snape was right in front of him. He hurriedly wiped away their conversation, just as Snape asked him a question.

"Mr. Weasly, could you tell me who was Garagege Mylorcers brother, please?"

"Uhh, it was Egegarag, a famous potion maker?" Fred said crossing his fingers, hoping that Ilglades weren't very imaginative.

"Very good, Mr. Weasly, you got something right…. for once." Snape stalked back up to his desk and resumed class.

Fred heaved a sigh and looked at Hermione, who was grinning at him widely.

Class was over for the day, and it was the last class of the day thankfully. Getting up from his desk he stretched and casually walked over to the 'Golden Trio.'

"Hey little bro, Harry, Miya," he said Miya in such a weird voice Hermione burst out laughing, but Harry looked at Fred like he was crazy, and Ron just glared at him.

As they were walking out of class Ron pulled Fred aside. "Fred, you'd better stay the hell away from my girl."

"Your girl?" Fred said with a slow drawl. "I had **no** idea Hermione was property, let alone yours."

"She **is** property, and **mine!**" Ron shouted in a whispering tone.

As the clash carried on neither saw Hermione stare in shock, as tears of sadness, hurt, and betrayal well up in her eyes.

"Ron I can't believe you," she whispered into an empty silence.

Both Ron and Fred looked at her in shock, but Ron said, "How much of that did you see?"

"All of it," her voice was a little stronger, but still wavered.

Ron stormed up to her, and grabbed her arm, causing her to wince in pain. "You're coming with me," he hissed. Then he started dragging her off.


	5. Chapter 4

**since I got so many wonderful reviews from my lovely reviewers I decided I would try to update a.s.a.p but you must realize that while I love to write I do some stuff outside of but I will try to update as much as I can…. truth be told I forgot about this story till yesterday when I posted that last chapter sorry now enough of me blabbing onto the story**

The Best of Me

Chapter 4 phase one in action

"Owww, Ron your hurting me," Hermione sad, trying to hold back tears. Her wrist felt like it was on fire, black crept around the edges of her eyes, but Hermione held onto consciousness.

"Hermione," Ron said gently, but his eyes burned with a fierce fire. "I love you, I would never hurt you." As he said this his grip on her wrist relaxed, but it still stung a little.

Fred ran after them silently, ducking behind armor as he went. Every time Ron looked back, Fred was hidden, when he kept going Fred ran some more. Getting tired of this cat-and-mouse game, Fred whispered, "Morupholo," at Ron's back.

Ron let go of Hermione and began to dance, and from out of no where the old frosted flakes theme song came on, _"Their more than good, there GREAT!" _

Ron started to get his groove on, he started doing the disco, but instead of looking happy, or mentally insane, he looked horrified at himself.

"HERMIONE!" He shouted, "I can't stop, HELP ME!" But Hermione just stared in shock, and then began to laugh, she laughed harder then she had ever laughed in her life.

Fred came up behind her, and wiped tears from his eyes. "That was the perfect thing anyone could, ever do," Fred howled with laughter. He took out his handy, dandy camera and snapped pictures of Ron.

Hermione agreed wholeheartedly, "c'mon," Hermione whispered lets go to the kitchens to get something to eat, before his dancing attracts anyone."

The both laughed at Ron once more then took off running, grins a mile wide on both of their faces.

Later that night Fred was telling George about what their plan had done. George was laughing uncontrollably, but laughed till he was downright sobbing when he saw the pictures.

"Look at his face, look at his face!" he kept cackling.

"He's got his groove on," Fred said with laughter laced in every word.

George suddenly stopped laughing, looked at Fred mouthed the words, 'got his groove on,' and burst onto fresh peals of laughter.

Fred suddenly realized what he had just said, looked at himself disgustedly, then burst into laughter along with George.

Over in the girls' dorms Hermione was brushing her hair thoughtfully, Ron hadn't come to dinner, and Harry was busy with Ginny. 'Ugg Ginny,' she thought bitterly. Hermione hated Ginny, and Ginny hated her. Her mind was suddenly filled with thoughts of very evil things she could do to Ginny.

"Ahh, bad thoughts, bad thoughts of pranks, perhaps with… YES! That's it!" Hermione practically screeched.

Hermione cackled wit laughter that was not unlike the twins, "maybe I'm spending to much time around them, nah"

**Ok that's it I'm sorry for the short chapter but I'll probably update more if I write shorter chapters I'll try to have one up by tomorrow or Sunday but I'm not making promises **

**REIVEW IT COMPELLS ME TO UPDATE SOONER**


	6. Chapter 5

**I LOVE YOU ALL OF YOU WHO HAVE REIVEWED AND SUPPORTED THIS STORY it always makes me so happy when I check my email and there's a review waiting for me so please continue reviewing and reading and hopefully enjoying and I'll continue updating when I get inspiration to write **

The Best of Me

Chapter 5

"YES!" Hermione shouted at ten 'o clock Saturday morning. "It's Saturday, no classes, no homework! Just fun!" Hermione jumped up and down on her bed like a little girl on her birthday. When she realized, "Duh, that's why I'm so excited, IT'S MY BIRTHDAY!" Hermione shouted in excitement.

She hopped off her bed, which she had been jumping on, and threw open her wardrobe doors. "Thank god I have my own room this year." She said to no one, she didn't make head girl, but all the 7th year prefects got their own rooms.

Hermione started tearing through her wardrobe looking for something in particular. "AHHA!" she shouted in triumph. From the wardrobe she had pulled a knee length dark brown skirt, it was soft and light, plus it felt like silk, and when she twirled it puffed out around her.

Her shirt was a little daring for her, it was a crimson top, that tied around her neck, and had a v-neck that stopped between her breasts, showing a lot more cleavage then she was used to.

Hopping into the shower, Hermione scrubbed herself clean with 'moonlight way.' She stepped out of the shower and dried herself off with a fuzzy yellow towel. Putting on her clothes she ran a brush through her hair and dried it, the she said a simple spell, and it her hair curled in spirals reaching her mid-back.

After brushing on a tiny bit of makeup, Hermione was satisfied with her appearance and walked down into the adjoining Gryffindor common room.

All movement stopped and stared at the gorgeous Gryffindor girl, that had just walked into their midst.

Hermione stared back at them, willing them to comment on her appearance. From out of no where a cat-call came from a certain red-headed boy named Fred Weasly.

He grinned at Hermione, and she smiled back. He pushed his way through the throng, which had slowly started moving towards the portrait hole.

"My fair lady," Fred said gallantly, bowing to Hermione and brushing his lips to her hand.

Hermione blushed, but carried on with his game, "My good sir knight," she said curtseying. "Will you take me away from these fiends to a place where I might satisfy my hunger?"

"Hunger for what?" Fred said suggestively wiggling his eyebrows.

"FRED!" Hermione shrieked with laughter. "I can't believe you just said that."

"Neither can I," a voice interrupted them.

Both Hermione and Fred sighed simultaneously. "Ron," Hermione said letting out another sigh. "Cant you just leave me alone? I need time to think if I even want to be your friend anymore, let alone your girlfriend."

Ron scowled and walked away, but not before he said, "You will be mine Hermione, remember." He started to walk through the portrait hole, "remember, remember I'm open for dates."

**Ending it there sorry for the shortness I couldn't think of anything else to put I'll try to update in the next couple of days**


	7. Chapter 6

**Reviews make me happy so keep reviewing and I'll keep updating the whole Ron thing will be explained eventually please I no some of you are fans of Ron but this is a main part of the story same thing with Ginny so onto the chapter**

The Best of Me

Chapter 6

Hermione sat on the stool before her vanity, a letter on the side of the mirror. It was a very formal invitation, it read.

_Dear Ms. Hermione Granger_

_The staff of Hogwarts would like to invite you to the annual Hogwarts 7th year ball._

_It shall take place in one days time, at 7:00 P.M, there will be a hogsmead trip for you dress._

_It is very formal, and requires formal dress; if your dress is not formal enough you shall not gain entrance to the ball. _

_Also you must bring a date, this is required. _

_But this ball will not be strict besides the requirements, so bring a friend with you or a date either one._

_And remember, have fun._

_Albus Dumbledore _

Hermione shook her head at the letter; it was short, sweet, and polite. 'They want me to find some beautiful dress," she thought with a sigh. 'This is every little girl's fantasy, go to the ball with the wrong guy, meet someone else, and fall in love at first sight. It's so cliché I want to barf.'

Hermione mimed gagging, at her mirror and laughed at herself.

She brushed her teeth, and dragged a brush through her hair. She threw on her most comfortable pair of jeans, a forest green shirt and her black jacket, and slid down the stairs railing at top speed.

She crashed into George, sending them both tumbling into the main part of the common room, they rolled in such a fashion that when they stopped, Hermione was on top of George straddling him.

At just that moment Fred walked into the room and saw them in that position. He gapped in disbelief, and walked away quickly.

Fred strode out the common room and straight into Ron, Ron growled at him, and shoved him aside. Fred stuck his tongue out at is younger brothers back.

"What's the matter with him?" he asked no one. Shaking his head Fred continued down to the lake. It was early morning and the sun was just rising over the brim of the lake.

"What was Ron doing up so early?" he asked the silent water. "George too, for that matter, Fred sighed and sat down staring at the still water.

His own brother had betrayed him, not just brother twin. "Is it possible she thought I was him," Fred asked the air hopefully. "That's not even a possibility, she told us just how to tell us apart."

In the Gryffindor Common Room, just after Fred walked out, Hermione scrambled off George and apologized. "Sorry George, I didn't think anyone would be up this early."

George rubbed his head, "That's ok, but next time check before making a flying leap." They both laughed, but Ron stalked in, and their laughter stopped abruptly.

He stalked up to the boys dormitories, and slammed his door behind him.

"Where were you headed?" George asked amiably.

"Down to the lake, to watch the sunrise," Hermione replied, glancing out the window at the rising sun.

George stopped short, he remembered Fred's hurt glance in his direction. "Oh shit," he muttered running his hands through his hair.

"What is it?" Hermione questioned, concerned.

"I think I might have just lost my twins trust," he replied. He ran out of the common room and out of sight. Leaving Hermione staring at the door, quietly she started to follow him.

George ran through the corridors, tell he burst out the doors and looked around for Fred. He didn't notice Hermione follow him hiding behind trees, and huge rocks as she followed him.

George reached Fred, and spoke so softly Hermione could barely catch what he said. "Fred, it was an accident."

"An accident?" that was Fred's voice, he sounded incredulous.

"It was, I was waiting for Hermione," George spoke a hair louder. "And then all of the sudden WOOSH! She was flying down the stair railing, the she sailed off of it into me."

"Really?" Fred questioned sadly, "Because I really, really like her."

Hermione gaped, Fred liked her, the very idea was ludicrous.

But Fred wasn't done, he continued, "George, I-I think I love her."

"Love her," George repeated, his voice echoed sounding hollow.

Hermione couldn't stand anymore, and left quietly, a plan of her own forming in her head.

**THE END OF CHAPTER! Oo Hermione has a plan what will the plan be, will it foil their own tune in next time I write a chapter oh yeah if you don't review I want at least 7 before I update so if you truly like this story reivew**


	8. Chapter 7

**I got my seven reviews so I'll update cause I said I would**

The Best of Me

Chapter 7

Hermione walked into hogsmead, at a jog. She glanced up and down the crowded street till she spotted a store. Jogging into the bustling crowd, Hermione fought her way to the door of the store.

Opening the door, Hermione realized it was practically empty, and there were only a few dresses left. Heaving a sigh, Hermione shuffled off to the most promising looking, rack of dresses.

She flipped through them muttering under her breath, "Polka-dotted no, lemon yellow dress with canary feathers, no, blues and sequins, too tacky." Hermione sighed, there were no good dresses left.

She continued through the dresses at top speed till she came to a red one. Hermione lifted it up off of the rack and examined it. The dress was pretty, kind of short, one strap, and it faded to darker red from top to bottom.

Hermione walked over to the dressing rooms and got into one; she took of her clothes and slid into the dress. It fit perfectly; she walked out of the room to examine herself in a mirror.

The dress ended right above her knees, the light red faded down to a really dark blood red. The redness contrasted perfectly with her chestnut brown hair. And Hermione loved the one strap; it started on the left side, went behind her back and ended up on the right. Attaching to the strap on the left side there was gauzy material that made one sleeve.

Hermione checked the price tag, not to much, within her budget. She took of the dress and took it up to the counter where she paid for it and left.

Bag in hand Hermione once again submerged into the crowd. When she came out of it, she was in a small jewelry store. Looking at all the pretty silver, Hermione picked out a set of star shaped earrings, and a crescent moon pendent to go with them.

When she paid for them she was astounded at the price, but for some reason she felt like they were perfect for her. Next she bought some black ankle boots that had a small heel to go with her dress.

Finally feeling all set, Hermione started the long journey back to Hogwarts.

Reaching her doom room, Hermione went into her bathroom and started running some water for a bath; she got into the tub and sighed as the warm water relaxed her. Hermione washed her hair and got out of the bath; she cast a simple drying spell, and put on a pair of short cotton shorts, and a simple white t-shirt.

Grabbing her homework, Hermione headed downstairs to begin it. She was finishing transfiguration, when Fred and George, walked through the portrait.

Hermione smiled at George, then at Fred catching his gaze, and keeping it locked there.

Fred felt himself go week in the knees, Hermione Granger was smiling, at him! Fred was woke from his reverie, by George's had in front of his face.

Fred shoved his brother playfully, and they tramped up the stairs.

"Oh god," Fred sighed heavily as he fell on his bed. "Did you see what Hermione was wearing? I'm so freaking hot right now."

"TMI BROTHER, TMI!" George shouted covering his ears while singing, "I can't hear you, la, la, la."

"Maybe I'll go take a cold shower," Fred muttered to himself.

"No jacking-off, Freddy," George said, in a mock motherly tone, only to get his stuffed teddy bear "Clyde," thrown at his face.

"Oh Clydie-poo," George cooed over his bear. "Daddy's missed his little bear."

Hermione sighed in relief when they left, she couldn't handle being stared at by Fred, she felt to self conscious.

"When is this going to end?" Hermione asked herself.

"Only when you stop messing around with my brothers," the smartass reply came.

Hermione spun around to find herself face-to-face with the youngest Weasly. "Oh," Hermione scoffed, "it's you."

"Yeah, it's me alright," Ginny said slyly. "I don't want you messing around with my brothers, I only want you messing around with me."

Hermione gaped at her. "You like me," she said to herself.

Ginny sighed, "I'm a lesbian, and I'm in love with you." Hermione stared at her in disbelief, so Ginny continued, "I know you're a lesbian too, I've seen the way you look at other girls."

Ginny prowled forward to Hermione, and was about to kiss her when Hermione came to her senses.

Hermione slapped Ginny across the face, making her stumble back a few steps, "I am NOT a lesbian, there's nothing wrong with them, most of my muggle friends are lesbians, but I'm not!" Hermione cried emphatically. "Don't ever come onto me again, or I will be forced to do something drastic," with that Hermione stormed upstairs leaving Ginny calling after her.

"Hermione, you know you want me, come and get it."

Upstairs Hermione was in shock, how dare she go and accuse Hermione of swinging the other way, she didn't have a problem with lesbians, or gays, but Hermione hated it when people accused her of being one.

"But now I know, one of her weaknesses, I can use her in my scheme." Hermione rubbed her hands together evilly, even cackling a little bit.

**ALRIGHT this chapter is finished sorry for the wait but I got my 7 lovely reviews I'm going to aim for 6 give me six reviews and I'll update….. ok the whole Ginny thing I'm sorry if any of you are offended but there will be NO female, female slash in this story but I needed something for Ginny, and there is more in depth of Ginny later as she will be one of the main points in the story so get ready for more Ginny bashing happy reading! **


	9. Chapter 8

**I'm updating a lot yay but it will probably stop kinda soon cause I'm on fall break right now and on Monday I go back to school so I'll update as much as I can but it won't be as frequent oh yeah THANX ALL RIEVEWERS!**

The Best of Me

Chapter 8

George was giggling, not laughing, giggling, and I mean full fledged giggling. He was giggling at Fred to be precise, Fred and his silly looking costume. Fred was dressed up as a fairy king, he had a green tunic, and blue leggings, and little glittery fairy wings.

"Oh shut up, George," Fred snapped at his brother. With a wave of his wand, Fred's 'Fairy Attire,' was replaced with a tuxedo, all-in-all, he looked rather smashing.

George was wearing a pink tuxedo, to go with his dates cotton candy blue dress.

Fred wasn't actually going with anyone yet, but neither was Hermione, but the invitation called for a date.

Ginny Weasly sat at her vanity studying her face in the mirror, "oh dear, it looks like I have a zit," she waved it away with her wand.

Laughing at the thought of what happened the night before in the common room, "Oh I can't believe Hermione thought I was in love with her, a lesbian, as if." Ginny chuckled as if it were own private joke.

"I hate those filthy people who like their own gender, they make me sick," Ginny kept on laughing, but she didn't notice a shadow slink out of her room.

Hermione Granger was ecstatic, she hadn't believed Ginny when she said she loved Hermione, and being in her room had just shown it. "I'm a lesbian, my ass," Hermione said to the mirror, in her room. "What a conniving little bitch, and she almost had me going with her 'lesbianism.'"

Hermione was putting on her dress for the ball, it slid on perfectly, just as it had the day before.

Then she applied a little black eyeliner, and some black eye shadow, to balance out her dress. Her straight hair, was in ringlets, cascading down her back, and she had cast a charm on them, to make them move like liquid.

She strapped on her boots and headed out the common room, looking for Fred.

Fred finished up in his room, and went out to the common, to look for Hermione.

CRASH!

Hermione and Fred crashed into each other, "Ow," Hermione said rubbing her nose tenderly, "That hurt."

"Your telling me," Fred groaned.

"Fred!" Hermione said back up on her feet almost instantly, pulling Fred up with her. "I was looking for you!"

"I was looking for you too," Fred replied a little less enthusiastic then Hermione.

"Fred you don't have a date, do you?"

"No."

"That's great!"

"Why, do you and your date, want to laugh at my pathetic existence."

"Well, unless you want to laugh at yourself, then no."

"Are you saying…?"

"YES! Now come on," Hermione grabbed Fred's arm and dragged him through the portrait hole.

"Good God woman, slow down!" Fred nearly shouted at Hermione.

"Oh, sorry Fred," they slowed down to a walk.

They walked down to the hall, laughing and joking along the way, Hermione's enthusiasm seemed to fade with every step they took, as it dawned on her what she was going to do.

**SORRY FOR THE SHORTNESS THE NEXT CHAPTER HOPEFULLY SHOULD BE A LOT LONGER AND HERMIONES PLANS WILL BE REAVELED NOW RIEVEW!**


	10. Chapter 9

**YAY I finally updated IMPORTANT this might be the last update for a while cause school starts again…. But I'll update as much as possible but I need to update on my other story Broken Sword with prohatstand cause we've been neglecting that story… but hopefully I won't forget about this story like I did last time sooo umm yeah ONWARDS TO THE STORY!**

The Best of Me

Chapter 9

The music in the hall was a soothing, yet chilling techno beat. Hermione's body started to sway to the beat, almost automatically. Fred grabbed her hand, and onto the dance floor they went.

Dancing was one of Hermione's favorite things to do, she never told anyone about it, but she was actually pretty good.

She and Fred took over the floor, the crowd moved outwards, to give them some room. Hermione's body was all over the place, her hair moved like water behind her.

Fred locked his blue-green eyes with her chocolate brown ones, Hermione stared deeply into his eyes, but she couldn't find what she was looking for.

The song abruptly changed, it was a slower, more soothing beat, 'Listen to Your Heart,' by DHT. Hermione mouthed the words along with the song, realizing what the song meant to her.

Ginny Weasly glowered at Hermione and Fred, from across the great hall. "How dare she," Ginny murmured, "Bewitching my brother like that, what a slut."

"No, my dear sister, it is you, who are the slut."

Ginny froze and turned around slowly, "George!"

"I love you Ginny, you're my little sister," George started slowly not quite sure how to explain himself. "But, Hermione, she's my best friend, I can confide in her, and trust her not to spread it around the school," George emphasized the word trust.

"George, I would never betray you trust," Ginny said quickly without thinking.

"Oh, like you did with my little secret." Ginny's eyes widened, "I know you told Lavender, and Parvati, but they were too heartbroken to tell the school."

"I didn't tell them," Ginny started weakly, but they both knew it was hopeless, she had.

"And how did you find out I was gay anyways?"

Fred hugged Hermione close to him, as if he were afraid to let go. "Hermione," he breathed into her hair. "I need to tell you something."

"Fred, please, don't," Hermione broke away from him, and stared pleadingly into his eyes. He slowly nodded in consent, did she know what he was about to say?

Hermione slowly walked away, "I'll be right back," she whispered to him, "I promise."

And with that she was gone from his sight.

Hermione heaved a huge sigh; it was now, or never. She quietly walked on the stage, and whispered to the band, 'Wizards Blood,' they nodded and started up a new tune. Opening her mouth Hermione began to sing.

"Got introduced to you by a friend  
you were cute and all that  
Baby you set the trend, yes you did oh  
the next thing I know we're down at the lake  
we're sitting there you say you love me  
What's that about?

You're moving too fast, I don't understand you  
I'm not ready yet, baby I can't pretend  
No I can't  
The best I can do is tell you to talk to me  
It's possible, eventual  
Love will find a way  
Love will find a way...

Don't say you love me  
You don't even know me  
If you really want me  
Then give me some time  
Don't go there baby  
Not before I'm ready  
Don't say your heart's in a hurry  
It's not like we're gonna get married  
Give me, give me some time

Here's how I play, here's where you stand  
Here's what to prove to get any further than where it's been  
I'll make it clear, not gonna tell you twice  
Take it slow, you keep pushing me  
You're pushing me away  
Pushing me away...

Don't say you love me  
You don't even know me  
If you really want me  
Then give me some time  
give me some time  
Don't go there baby  
Not before I'm ready  
Don't say your heart's in a hurry  
It's not like we're gonna get married  
Give me, give me, some time

Don't say you love me  
You don't even know me baby

Baby don't say you love me,  
You don't even know me  
If you really want me than give me some time  
Give me some time…

Don't say you love me  
You don't even know me  
If you really want me  
Then give me some time  
won't you give me some time  
Don't go there baby  
Not before I'm ready  
Don't say your heart's in a hurry  
It's not like we're gonna get married  
Give me, give me, some time

Baby, don't say you love me  
You don't even know me baby  
If you really want me  
Then give me some time  
won't you give me some time  
Don't go there baby  
Not before I'm ready  
Don't say your heart's in a hurry  
It's not like we're gonna get married  
Give me, give me, some time

Don't say you love me  
You don't even know me  
If you really want me  
Then give me some time  
Don't go there baby  
Not before I'm ready."

(M2M's don't say you love me I don't own it with a couple slight changes)

The entire hall erupted in a thunderous applause, they had no idea anyone could sing like that.

Fred had locked eyes with Hermione's, he could tell what the song was about, but how had she found out? He stared deeply into Hermione's eyes and seen they glistened with tears.

She walked off the stage and straight towards him. When she reached him, Fred opened his mouth to say something, but Hermione beat him to it.

"Don't say it; I don't want to hear I'm sorry, but I have something to say. Don't say you love me, when you don't even know me."

With that said, Hermione kissed him, full on the lips.

**Awww, YAY they finally kissed woot I'm so happy wheeee alrighty REIVEW AND I'LL POSSIBALY UPDATE SOONER REI**


	11. Chapter 10

**SORRY FOR THE DELAY I'VE BEEN BUSY!  
I'm going to update finally I no your probably all yelling at me for not updating (Ducks rotten tomato thrown at face) but I'll try to update sooner now**

The Best of Me

Chapter 10

The following days were bliss for Fred. If you saw him, you saw Hermione, they were inseparable.

Fred was happier then he had ever been in his entire life, he had Hermione, and he was positive she really liked him.

Hermione was lying on the hill above Hogwarts; it was night, and beautifully clear. The stars were shining down on her, and she soaked them up, like the rays of the sun.

Thoughts rushed through her head at the speed of light, but she kept coming back to one face, Fred's.

"He's everything I could ever want; he's everything I could ever need." Hermione sighed, "Why do I feel this way?" she questioned the sky.

When she received no answer, it made her want to cry. Tears sprang into her eyes, "I want to love him!" she shouted at the sky. "I truly do! I know he loves me, but why, why can't I love him?"

The tears that had been streaming down her face, turned into body racking sobs.

"Granger?" I soft voice asked.

Hermione whirled around to see pale blond hair against the moonlight, and crystalline blue eyes sparkled with concern.

"M-Malfoy?" Hermione stammered. She quickly turned around and wiped at her eyes furiously on her sleeve.

"Yes Hermione, it's me." Draco said stepping forward so they could see each other clearly. The hilltop was bathed in moonlight.

Hermione gasped at the sound of her name, on his lips. "You said my name," she replied breathlessly.

"I did," he agreed amiably.

"But… don't you… hate me?" she questioned curiously.

"Nope, never did, I don't believe all the death eater shit."

"Your, father," Hermione began.

"Is dead," Draco finished spitting on the ground. "I always wanted to befriend you, just never could.

"Really? I always wanted to be friends with you, even after all the names you called me."

"Yeah… sorry about that," Draco said rubbing his head sheepishly. "So to make up for lost time, friends?" He offered his hand to her.

Grinning at him she took it, "Friends Mal- Draco."

He grinned wider at hearing his name on her lips. "Well… shall we head back to the castle?"

Hermione shrugged, "Why not."

They headed down the hill laughing at past experiences, and looking forward to new ones.

Fred sat in the common room awaiting Hermione's return. She had said she needed some air, and had been gone for a couple hours, he was getting nervous.

The portrait hole opened, and Hermione came in, smiling for no apparent reason.

She skipped over to Fred, gave him a short but passionate kiss, and smiled softly at him, and seemingly floated up the stairs.

Fred stared after her in shock, he touched his lips softly. "Woah," was all he said, and he walked upstairs to his dorm in shock.

The next morning dawned bright and clear, Hermione stretched with a yawn, and got out of bed, looking forward to the day ahead.

She took a nice warm shower, and flat ironed her hair, so it was still a little wavy, but not as much as before, putting on some de-frizzing spray, she stepped out of the bathroom to view her wardrobe.

Opening the drawers to the closet, a palm-pilot type thing flew in her hands, she flipped through it, for it showed all of her shirts, skirts, jeans, etc.

She finally chose a crimson blouse, black jeans, and a simple pair of red flip-flops. Satisfied with her outfit, she once again slid down the banister into the common room, though this time it was without any accidents at the bottom.

Reaching the great hall, she plopped down at the empty Gryffindor table. There were a couple Hufflepuffs, three Ravenclaws, and one Slytherin: Draco Malfoy.

He smiled at her slightly, and she smirked at him in return, an imitation of all the smirks he had given to her over the years.

He laughed silently, and returned to his breakfast, following his lead, she dug into the food she had piled on her plate. Picking up a mug, she filled it with coffee, and breathed in the heavenly aroma. Sipping it she grimaced at the bitter taste, quickly adding some sugar, and vanilla, she sipped it again, and this time smiled. "Ah, much better," she sighed in contentment.

"Talking to yourself Mione?" a familiar voice questioned.

"Harry!" Hermione jumped up and hugged him tight, "I haven't seen you in forever."

Harry loosened himself from Hermione's death grip that he could swear, she learned from Mrs. Weasly. Sitting down heavily next to her, he grabbed the pot of coffee and poured himself a cup.

"I've been busy, you know, the usual."

Hermione smiled at Harry, she had missed him, they hadn't really talked since they'd been back at Hogwarts. Oh sure they'd have small conversations every now and then, but nothing compared to what they used to be like.

They spent the rest of the morning out on the grounds, catching up on what they had missed with each other.

They sat down at the Whomping Willow, which had been stilled, by a very well done Patrificulas Totallas (AN I don't have the proper spelling sorry)

When they touched the tree, thousands of memories flashed through their minds, the memories made Hermione cry.

Harry reached out to her, and pulled her into an embrace, letting a tear or two of his own fall.

They fell asleep out there, and that's how George, and Fred found them, Harry's arms around Hermione's small waist, his chin on the top of her head.

To someone who didn't know any better, they would have thought them to be lovers. But to someone who knew them, they could see that their relationship was strictly platonic.

They had often slept like this after Voldermorts defeat, and were found often in the common room having fallen asleep there, at least twice a week.

Fred gently took Hermione's sleeping figure from Harry, and made his way to the tower, her body in his arms. George woke Harry, and they followed silently behind Fred.

When they reached the tower, Fred placed Hermione on a plush sofa, and placed a blanket over her.

The boys receded from the room, leaving Hermione dreaming of that dreadful, yet wonderful day in third year.

**THE END OF CHAPTER 10!**

**REIVEW OR ELSE I WON'T UPDATE I WANT AT LEAST TEN REIVIEWS!**


	12. Chapter 11

Hey Everybody you probably thought that I died but no here's another chapter it's short but I UPDATED

The Best of Me

Chapter 11

It was a gray morning when Hermione woke up, the dreams of 3rd year haunted her. As she looked around she noted that it was only 6 in the morning, no one was up.

Hermione stared into the fire, then she noted a shadowy figure standing close by the side. A closer look showed that it was Ron, he was glaring at her. His eyes were magnified by the fire, giving him a satanic appearance.

"Ron," Hermione said softly. She sat up, and Ron moved into the light of the fire where she could see him clearly.

"Mione," he acknowledged. He came over to the sofa, and kneeled. "Hermione, I love you so much, it pains me when I see you with my brother." He was silent for a moment. "I want a second chance, for your heart, for us, to be together, again."

It was at that moment that Hermione realized why she couldn't love Fred completely. Ron, he was the one obstacle in the way of their happiness. "Ron, I used to love you, I loved you so much it hurt, you always ignored me though, so those feelings faded. We became best friends, but I had friends before you two even noticed me."

"What do you mean? Me and Harry, we became friends with before anyone else?"

"No it wasn't you two, it was Fred and George, they offered me friendship, before anyone did. Ron I can't love you, not again, I can't even be your friend, not anymore, I'm sorry." With that she got up and walked across the room.

She glanced at him once more, before she disappeared through the portrait hole.

"DAMNIT!" Ron swore loudly. "I can't lose her, I can't," he sat down on the sofa, head in his hands.

"Ron?" a voice asked.

Ron sighed loudly, "What is it now Ginny?"

Ginny stepped towards him, "I think I have a way to get Hermione back for you."

"Really," Ron asked looking surprised, "And how do you propose we do it?"

"Well," she sat down next to him. "I was thinking that maybe we could trick her into thinking, that Fred really hates her."

Ron sighed once again, "I don't think you understand, I don't really want to hurt her… but I need her, more then anything."

"But Ron," Ginny cooed at him. "This will just show her that Fred, really doesn't care about her. And that you care about Hermione more then anything."

"Well… I guess we can do it."

"YES! I mean that's great Ron," then Ginny slinked away grinning evilly. 'I can't get my revenge on Hermione too,' she thought and plans of making Hermione cry over and over again, Rushed through Ginny's head.

"Oh what have I done?" Ron said aloud to the empty common room. He sighed and went out the portrait hole to get some breakfast.

**END CHAPTER I know that was really short but we kinda got a look inside Ron's mind so that's good but I know it was short forgive me… but I updated**

**REIVEW **


	13. Chapter 12

**I'm updating… AGAIN thanks for the reviews**

**The Best of Me**

**Chapter 12**

Hermione walked down the empty halls of Hogwarts, echoes came from her shoes. She shivered slightly, she had been going to breakfast, but after her talk with Ron, she didn't want to eat.

So she had just started walking, and now she was in an unused hallway, she was lost, and she was cold. "This day couldn't get any worse," Hermione muttered out loud. "It's so cold I can see my breath, of all the days not to where a cloak."

Sighing, Hermione walked on, not really caring where she was going, she looked down at her feet; they were clad in black skater shoes. They weren't really her style, but they were comfortable.

Hermione was so wrapped up in thoughts of Ron, and Fred, she didn't notice another person wrapped up in their thoughts as well. Hermione walked straight into them, and promptly fell on the ground.

She shook her head, trying to get things back into focus, when she finally did, she saw who she ran into. "Oh I'm so sorry!" Hermione said helping them up.

A pair of dark purple eyes locked onto hers, "It's alright… Granger," the boy replied. In fact it was Blaise Zabini she had ran into, the only Slytherin not to care about blood… well besides Draco Malfoy. (AN I'm not going by the HBP, so Blaise isn't like he is in the books)

Blaise wasn't that tall, only a couple inches taller than Hermione, he had tan skin, Italian looking, and piercing purple eyes, a lot like Draco's, just purple instead of blue.

"What are you doing in this part of the castle, Granger?" Blaise asked pleasantly as though asking about the weather.

"I got lost," Hermione admitted bashfully, digging her toe into the ground giving the affect of a scared little girl.

"Granger, lost, what has the world come to!" Blaise asked in mock horror.

Over the years Blaise and Hermione had formed sort of an alliance. They both liked to study, so they always went to the deepest part of the library, at the hardest to find table, and they would study for hours. They rarely talked, Blaise would draw, and Hermione would write poetry. And of course, they would study.

They never let anyone see them, but they had a bond of sibling affection for each other, almost as strong as the bond she felt with Harry. Nothing more than platonic feelings were between them, and they both intended to keep it that way.

"The world must be at its end!" Hermione said with a mock gasp, she pretended to faint.

Blaise caught her before she reached the ground, and they both laughed again.

"Mind if I escort you back to breakfast, milady?" Blaise said standing Hermione upright.

"Of course, milord," Hermione replied lightly placing her hand on his. At her action they could not contain another bout of laughter.

"No, seriously Blaise, take me to the great hall!" Hermione pointed her hand in a random direction.

"Um, Hermione, I don't know how to tell you this, but um, that's not the right way."

"Oh," was her reply, "Well that way then!" and they took off at a run laughing all the way.

The stopped in front of the great hall, panting for breath, "Wow, that was a work out," Hermione said trying to catch her breath. Blaise didn't answer, he just clutched his side in pain.

"Remind me, ne…ver to run… again," He said gasping for breath.

Hermione giggled lightly, and supported his weight on her, and they walked into the great hall. She was glad basically no one but Dumbledore was there, so she took Blaise over to the Gryffindor table, which was the closest.

They sat down, and Hermione poured Blaise some water, which he drank down greedily.

"Must. Have. Coffee." He said, he took the coffee pot, and poured half of it into his huge mug.

Hermione snatched the jug from him, and poured a respectable amount into her mug, though it was more than the average person should drink in one day. "Mmm coffee," they said in unison.

Glancing at each other they began to laugh again. Putting some food onto their plates Hermione and Blaise began to eat. While they were eating more people trickled in through the huge double doors, Draco among.

Draco looked around to see if Hermione or Blaise were around, they were really the only two friends he had. He spotted Hermione at the Gryffindor table eating with… Blaise?

Making his way over there he didn't notice the shocked looks and glares he was getting. At that moment Blaise turned around and saw him, becoming very startled he nearly fell out of his seat, "D-Draco, dude I can explain."

Hermione was laughing at both of them, "Blaise its ok, Draco is my friend now."

Blaise looked really relieved, "Oh, ok good. Come sit with us." He hadn't noticed Draco had already taken a seat next to Hermione.

"People are staring at us," Draco said calmly, he glared at the Slytherin table causing everyone there to stop looking at them and turn back to their breakfast. The Gryffindors looked at the two kings of Slytherin and their Gryffindor queen sitting together in horror.

"They'll get over it," Hermione said with indifference, "I mean really were all just people." Looking around she said, "Wait I take that back, I'd finish your breakfast in the next 10 seconds if I were you."

Blaise and Draco didn't know why but they inhaled their breakfast very, very fast. "3, 2, 1," Hermione whispered.

"HERMIONE, WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!" shouted a very furious Ron.

"Eating breakfast," she replied not looking at him, but at the toast sitting next to her. Picking up the slice she covered it with jelly and stuffed it into her mouth.

"HERMIONE ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR BLOODY MIND? CAN YOU NOT SEE THE TWO VERY REAL SLYTHERINS SITTING NEXT TO YOU?" Ron was out of breath by the time he finished.

Hermione suddenly got a very mysterious look, "Are you sure their real, because I see no one but you yelling at thin air." Ron gulped. "What's wrong with me eating with Slytherins anyways, why should you care?"

"Hermione I do care," He looked sad.

"You shouldn't though!" Hermione slammed a hand on the table. "It's not like were friends anymore Ronald!" Hermione was so furious that she was almost in tears. "I NEVER WANTED TO GO OUT WITH YOU IN THE FIRST PLACE!" She began to cry. "The only reason I did is because Harry told me I should, I never wanted to, you were like a brother to me THAT'S IT!"

She got up and left, with Blaise and Draco trailing behind. They shot angry glares in Ron's direction, he would pay, they had decided that Hermione was a little sister to them, and no one would hurt her; ever.

Hermione walked from the Great Hall calmly tears were streaming from her eyes and everyone was staring, but she pretended not to notice. As soon as the huge wooden doors closed she ran for it, she just ran, and ran.

Soon she was outside, heading towards the Quidditch Pitch, soon she reached the locked gates, "Alohamora." (sp?) Quietly she opened the gates and slipped inside, it was her favorite refuge, she actually liked Quidditch, but didn't like to play.

Shivering in the cold morning air she noticed a figure flying in the air. She could tell it was a Gryffindor by the red cloak. Hermione watched them fly, they were really skilled, they seemed to have spotted her and started down.

The speeding blur came closer until Hermione recognized it as Fred. Smiling as he jumped off his broom and jogged towards her. "Hermione!" he called to her.

"Fred," she greeted when he reached her. "I hope I didn't disturb you." It was then she realized that she was still crying, she tried to wipe away the tears but it was useless.

"Hermione, are you okay?" his voice was filled with a concern. "And your shivering, great boyfriend I am to not notice." He wrapped his arms around Hermione and sat on the ground. Taking his cloak he wrapped it like a huge blanket around them, and smiled inwardly when Hermione practically melted into the warmth.

"Thank you," she melted into his strong arms, feeling safe. "It was Ron," she spoke the answer to his unspoken question.

Fred was angry and barley managed to growl out, "What'd he do to you?" Hermione tensed slightly, and then relaxed when she realized he wasn't mad at her.

"It wasn't really him per say, but what he made me do. I was sitting at breakfast with Blaise and Draco."

"Aren't they Slytherins?"

Hermione nodded, "Yes, but their really nice when you get to know them, their like brothers to me. Anyways I was eating breakfast with them when Ron storms in and shouts at me."

She proceeded to tell him what had happened and what he had said. Fred hadn't interrupted her but was thinking.

Neither of them said anything for a while until Fred noticed Hermione was sleeping. Laughing quietly he picked her up and headed towards the castle. From a distance he could see platinum blond and black, faced off against black and red.

Hasting his pace, Fred knew he had to get there before a fight erupted and Hermione found them all. Cradling the sleeping beauty in his arms he ran for the castle being very careful to not stumble and drop her.

**END CHAPTER there will be about two more chapters I believe PLEASE REVIEW! I AM DESPERATE!1**


End file.
